


Chiudere sempre la porta

by Lily_Full_Moon



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: AU, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Sexual Content, cinema
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Full_Moon/pseuds/Lily_Full_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU dove Jack e Red vivono nel presente insieme a Cenerentola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiudere sempre la porta

Red e Jack sono al cinema a vedere un film di paura e la sala è completamente vuota e lui crede che sia il momento migliore per parlare alla sua migliore amica della sua ultima storia.

La ragazza gioca con una ciocca di capelli rossi, tinti da pochi giorni, mentre Jack e descrive per filo e per segno com'era baciare le labbra di quella ragazza.

Un respiro profondo e la ragazza decide di zittirlo baciandolo, sentendo il ragazzo sorridere, mentre le artiglia i fianchi attirandola a sé.

"17 ragazze prima che tu mi baciassi"- mormora lui una volta che si sono staccati.

"Stai zitto"- ribatte Red mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui tornando a baciarlo.

"Il film è finito, dovremmo tornare a casa"- mormora Jack, vedendo sullo schermo apparire i nomi degli attori.

Red aspetta pazientemente di essere nella camera di Jack, prima di risentire le loro labbra insieme.

Le mani della ragazza si dirigono verso l'orlo della maglietta di lui e gliela toglie in fretta 

Il corsetto di lei viene tolto anche in meno tempo "Ti ho mai detto che amo questa maglietta?"

Lo sguardo di  domanda di lei viene sostituito da una gemito di piacere, quando lui le lecca il capezzolo.

In fretta sono nudi e sotto le coperte e quando Jack entra in lei nella stanza entra Cenerentola.

"Oddio"- esclama lei chiudendo subito la porta davanti a lei.

Jack e Red staccano in fretta le loro labbra e i loro corpi, mentre arrossiscono pesantemente.

"Vi aspetto giù e spero per voi che non debba risalire, non sarebbe una bella cosa


End file.
